


You

by KatsiaDreyar



Series: Poems I've written [1]
Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sad, break-up, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote after a bad break up with my boyfriend which caused 4 years of friendship to be destroyed. It was very upsetting and even if it's personal this poem is something I think should be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

My mind made up,  
My heart is now gone.  
I probably should have seen it,  
But, was it there all along?

You promised me safety,  
You didn't care about my sins.  
I guess I can blame myself,  
I let you in.

You were my Angel,  
You gave me a home!  
Now I'm feeling the pain,  
I know I'm alone.

You had me keep going,  
Even though things got rough.  
But fightings just for me, right?  
For you it's too tough.

You taught me so much,   
What it meant to be free!  
But after all of this time,  
Now you just drop me?

You gave me so much,  
You gave me a real smile.  
But now I've forgotten,  
I haven't done that in a while.

You walk around the halls,  
Blocking both ears.  
I call out your name,  
Do you not want to hear?

You promised you'd stay,  
Said that things wouldn't change.  
Now you say you don't remember,  
Do you think this is a game?!

Tears fill my eyes,  
As I start to bleed.  
I take a big breath,  
This is something I need.

Now that you're gone,  
And I've cast the die.  
I only see you in passing,  
And wonder, why would you lie?

Now you see, I'm not there,  
You often come to a halt.   
Now I'm gone for real,   
And you know it's your fault.

So when you start thinking,  
About all the things you have done.  
Remember, you may not have held it  
But you still fired that gun.


End file.
